The present application claims convention priority on Brazilian Patent Application No. MU 8000707-4, filed Mar. 24, 2000, now Brazilian Patent No. 8000707-4, which is hereby expressly incorporated by reference as part of the present disclosure.
The present invention relates to a new disposition introduced into the shank of a sewing machine needle as formed to convert the needle to a universal-type needle, i.e., one utilizable in any of numerous different types of sewing machines.